homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111015-ATTEEEEEENTION
CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG is doing pushups at an alarming speed while listening to music -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT may or may not have moved around a good deal of Arty's furniture in rooms that he wasn't in at the time. Also a few things were knocked over. One of the cabinets seems to have met a gruesome end. The door at ground level slams open. A voice ECHOES THROUGH THE STRUCTURE. -- CAT: "ALLRRIGHT WE'RE HAVING A TALLK. GET THE FUCK OVERR HERRE." CAT: "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERRE, BY THE WAY. MY LLEGS ARRE SHORRT, GET OVERR IT." CAT: "... AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GET HURRT SO DON'T HIDE." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC sits up groggily; apparently he fell asleep again at some point. He manages to stand up after some effort and trudges over to where he thinks the voice is coming from. -- CAT: "OKAY Hey Kylle." CAT: "Wellcome back." CAT: "We're stilll herre, unsurrprrisinglly." CAT: "I have gotten a bit of ADVICE." CAT: "THAT EVERRYONE WHO IS ARROUND SHOULLD PRROBABLLY HEARR." CAT: "ESPECIALLLY A CERRTAIN HOPE PLLAYERR." CCC: "...how are you this loud this early in the morning" CAT: "WHO LLIVES HERRE." CAT: "What?" CAT: "This is when most trrollls go to slleep." CAT: "I'm not most trrollls." CCC: "how do you even have the lung capacity for this" CAT: "Yearrs of trraining." CCC: "ugh" CAT: "ARRTY, YOU ARRE THE ONLLY HOPE PLLAYERR HERRE." CAT: "IN CASE YOU WERREN'T SURRE OF THAT!" CAT: "Okay anyway." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC is too tired to argue and slumps onto the floor, glaring -- CAT: "I spoke with a few peoplle." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG has his earphones in but hears a mild nagging, comes into the room wearing a tank top that is drenched in sweat -- CAT: "OH GOOD." CAT: "I mean." CAT: "Good." CTG: "WHAT'S GOING ON?" CAT: "I AM TELLLING YOU WHAT IS GOING ON." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG takes out his listening devices -- CAT: "STOP YELLLING." CTG: "Sorry. Couldn't hear you." CAT: "Okay" CAT: "So point being APPARRENTLLY." CAT: "You, Arrty, arre supposed to be fairrlly powerrfull." CAT: "As a Hope pllayerr." CAT: "And a Mage." CTG: "...really?" CAT: "Kylle, alll they tolld me about you was that yourr powerrs woulld be good forr offense." CAT: "Yes, Arrty." CAT: "I have reason to bellieve these peoplle." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks skeptical and psyched at the same.time -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator's CCC'S head is resting on his knees; he's drifting off again -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT peers at Kyle. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT considers. -- CAT: "Arrty, apparrentlly you have the abillity to manipullate Hope." CAT: "That is apparrentlly yourr powerr." CAT: "Which makes sense, because Nyarrlla was trrying to manipullate Time." CTG: "What...is Hope, exactly?" CAT: "I have no idea." CAT: "I woulld assume it has to do with the abstrract concept of Hope." CAT: "Optimism?" CAT: "Apparrentlly they deallt with one pllayerr who coulld just. Wish things into existing." CAT: "If that hellps you get a feell forr it." CAT: "We allso need to figurre out what the quest forr yourr pllanet is, to hellp you underrstand that." CAT: "Apparrentlly therre willl be smalll crreaturres that we need to tallk to about it." CAT: "Orr yourr sprrite may know." CAT: "Wherre the fuck is Adam." CAT: "Whateverr they didn't say shit about him anyways." CTG: "...are they dangerous?" CAT: "I don't know." CAT: "Prrobablly not." CAT: "And if they arre we'lll deall with that." CAT: "Considerring we werre supposed to TALLK with them, I doubt they're alll that hostille." CCC: "...snggrrk..." CAT: "... How much do humans usuallly slleep." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT quietly steps over to Kyle, shifting down to one knee. Squint. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT reaches out, to carefully poke his forehead with a claw. -- CTG: "...some more... Than others.* CAT: "(I'm going to bite you.)" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT whispeeeeers. -- CCC: "...grmgrph.." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT abruptly stands, turning and moving away. -- CAT: "Regarrdlless." CAT: "Arrty." CAT: "You need to trry to llearrn to underrstand the naturre of Hope." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC lifts his head slightly and rubs where Lorrea poked it. -- CAT: "Do you underrstand?" CTG: "I understand that....I need to....just...how?" CAT: "How do you feell, right now." CTG: "...Hopeless? Sore?" CAT: "... Why hopelless?" CAT: "What is making you feell hopelless." CTG: "Because...I'm not sure how I'm going to....do all these things I need to do...and I want to....but I don't know how I'm going to do it when I feel I'm dirt." CAT: "Then stop feelling that you're dirrt." CTG: "It isn't that simple!" CAT: "You arre at lleast one-eighth of alll of human potentiall, at the moment." CAT: "Why woulld you selll yourr race shorrt?" CAT: "Do you drream of grreatness, Arrty." CAT: "Do you want to be strrong." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG mumbles. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looking at his sandals. -- CCC: "believe in yourself more, you were doing good the other day" CCC: "with the shield, and the" CCC: "yeah" CAT: "Arrty." CAT: "Speak up." CAT: "Look at me." CTG: "....of course I do..." CAT: "Then I need you to llisten to me." CAT: "You're one of twenty pllayerrs, herre to crreate a univerrse and become gods." CAT: "And maybe killl a few gods in the prrocess." CAT: "ACT LLIKE IT." CAT: "You're herre forr a reason." CAT: "You werren't drredged frrom the mess of human society forr the sake of sitting arround in yourr hive pushing metall arround, doing what you allways used to do." CAT: "You're herre, with me and Kylle and Nyarrlla and Aaisha and Carrayx and EVERRYONE ELLSE because we're going to win." CAT: "And you're a parrt of that." CAT: "We're alll a piece of it." CAT: "I don't CARRE how smalll a piece you think you arre." CAT: "I willl NOT llet you tearr yourrsellf down whille the game is allrready trrying to do that forr alll of us." CCC: "yeah, we've all got to team up and, uh" CCC: "win the thing" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Win the thing." CCC: "something" CAT: "Thank you Kylle." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC gives Lorrea a thumbs up and rests his head on his knees -- CTG: "I'm...look. I don't know what you see in me, and I'm gonna...do my best...just don't be, you know, surprised. When I lose, or die, or whatever." CAT: "No." CTG: "If you were just...gonna yell at me...I'm gonna go to my room..." CAT: "... Is that alll you're fucking getting frrom this." CAT: "Arre you so DETERRMINED to be UNDETERRMINED?" CCC: "lorrea" CCC: "why are your motivational speeches so loud" CAT: "... Because I just had one of my frriends stollen away to this bulllshit." CAT: "And frranklly I'm fucking pissed off." CAT: "And I'm prrojecting that because therre's nothing I can do about that right now." CAT: "So instead I want to hellp keep that sorrt of thing frrom happening herre." CAT: "Arrty." CAT: "Listen to me." CAT: "Okay?" CAT: "We're a team." CAT: "Right?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks up when he hears of the loss. He looks fearful for a moment before his face hardens into something implacable -- CTG: "...how many people have we lost?" CAT: "I don't know." CAT: "They're not llost forr good." CAT: "We can take them back." CAT: "They arren't dead." CTG: "...how many?" CCC: "...oh. right. that." CAT: "Nyarrlla was llost, but he came back. Aaisha is llost, but we can stop herr. Anterra is gone, but she may be okay. Ramirra wasn't killled, but had a reallly bad time of it. I don't know what's going on with most of the llowblloods. Arrch is prrobablly dead frrom what I've hearrd. Jack was a few peoplle's serrverr pllayerrs so the points in the chain wherre he stepped in prrobablly indicate peoplle who may be dead." CAT: "So I don't know." CAT: "We're disorrganized." CAT: "I'm doing what I can." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC props his head up -- CAT: "And right now, that means making surre that herre, we prresent the strrongest face we can." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG the sound of bones moving as he clenches his fist. The expression of anger looks out of place. -- CTG: "...no more." CCC: "is it fair to say that some of this is happening because people went off on their own?" CCC: "because that's the feeling i get from at least one of them" CTG: "They....must have been more scared than I am..." CAT: "Yes." CTG: "And...I don't do a damn thing..." CTG: "I just sit here....and wallow in self pity...." CTG: "That makes me even worse than low. That makes me worse than trash..." CTG: "But I don't care." CTG: "As long as I'm....around....as long as I...can move...I'll make sure nothing like this...happens again." CAT: "Holld to what you can change, forr now." CAT: "We're going to builld up frrom herre." CAT: "And we're going to take it alll back." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG had mumbled "or die trying." -- CAT: "... Therre was an imporrtant warrning." CAT: "Absollutelly no seeking out Jack." CAT: "We can't deall with him now." CAT: "No tallking to him, no prrovoking him." CAT: "We trry to remain off of his radarr." CAT: "Same with the otherr Twinks." CTG: "He...seems to like me, though.. CAT: "... I need you to trrust me, Arrty." CCC: "don't start with that" CAT: "Do you trrust me?" CTG: "...I don't even trust myself...but I'll do as you say." CAT: "That's something to llearrn, then." CAT: "Maybe it willl become cllearrerr to you in the futurre." CTG: "...stop that..." CAT: "... Stop what?" CTG: "Never mind.....Is that all?" CAT: "... I need to know how welll you underrstand machinerry." CTG: "Follow me, then." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG begins ascending the steps. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT follows after. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC gets up and follows -- CTG: "Also....did you mess up something? I heard weird noises..." CAT: "... Trrolll naturre." CAT: "Apollogies." CTG: "....please...try to respect my home." CAT: "Yes." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG enters his room, which smells of deodorant and ozone. The smell is coming from a little troll-shaped figurine he was making by shaping glass. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes the figurine, not sniffing too hard. -- CTG: "I...like making things." CAT: "... Right," -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC looks around the room. Yup, looks familiar. -- CAT: "... What about things llike. Technollogicallly bent." CAT: "A frriend llost his arrms." CAT: "That is why I'm asking." CAT: "Between my LLife powerrs and potentiallly something to builld off of, I thought maybe they coulld be repllaced." CTG: "Oh, um..." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG starts mumbling as he opens a drawer full of parts, rummaging -- CTG: "It's possible...." CAT: "... See?" CAT: "Taking back what they took away. One bit at a time." CTG: "Can you bond it to his nerves? That's the only tricky part.." CAT: "Maybe" CAT: "Apparrentlly in anotherr timelline I brrought someone back frrom the dead entirrelly, so." CAT: "That is prrobablly possiblle!" CCC: "are you saying you might be able to build a damn robot arm?" CTG: "If you know anything about anatomy, metallurgy, and mechanics, it isn't that hard..." CTG: "I need to see whom it's for." CCC: "...are you hearing yourself, 'robotics isn't that hard'" CCC: "hard to believe you'd sell yourself short like you were, that's incredible" CAT: "I mean I wasn't surre that it woulld be something you coulld do but it coulldn't have hurrt to ask" CAT: "And" CAT: "Beholld" CAT: "You can." CTG: "...I thought it was something everyone could do..." CAT: "... No." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG is blushing -- CCC: "nope" CAT: "I can harrdlly operrate a computerr, to be honest." CAT: "It was neverr imporrtant forr me." CCC: "i'm, uh, fine with computers, really" CCC: "but i'm still nowhere near that" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG begins constructing a prototype based on the size of an average human. As he works you might notice a certain, subtle golden light. -- CAT: "... It's forr Erribus. I'm surre he'lll be gllad to tallk to you about it." CAT: "Overrjoyed, reallly." CAT: "He'lll reallly apprreciate the hand that you're giving him." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shifts towards the door. -- CAT: "I need to. Think." CAT: "Much has happened." CTG: "I don't know who Eribus is...but I'll let you go for now. Give me any information you can about him, later." CAT: "Perrhaps tallking to him perrsonallly woulld be ideall." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG put on some goggles and is beginning to weld the metal together -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT vanishes from the room, and down the stairs. ABSCOND. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG fuckin welding -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC is a bit wary of the sparks and decides to follow Lorrea out of the room -- Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle Category:Arty